Por fin
by Sara099
Summary: ¿Que sucedió en los tres años que se saltaron?, ¿Como comenzó la historia de amor de esta pareja impareja? Este fanfic muestra la vida de dos personajes un poco temperamentales pero que poco a poco van descubriendo el amor, aunque al principio, sea difícil aceptarlo
1. Chapter 1

Para empezar, la historia y los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen, les dio vida el gran Akira Toriyama ^.^

-O-O-O-O-

Al fin había terminado el viaje, ya toda las locuras y el peligro que los asechaban los dejaba atrás, junto a ese planeta que iba a explotar en poco tiempo. Están libres y lejos de Freezer, sabia que su amigo Goku no lo dejaría escapar y acabaría con el facilmente, no era tan tonto para dejar que huya ¿O si?. Este viaje le recordó los momentos que pasaba con aquel extraño niño que jamas había visto una mujer, recordó las veces que buscaba las esferas del dragón junto a el, recordó la vez que fueron al desierto y se encontraron con el ladrón que ahora es su novio. Oh no, su novio estaba muerto, se sintió mal porque no lo había recordado ni un segundo desde que emprendieron el viaje a su casa, pero se sintió peor cuando vio por el espejo al asesino que mato a su amado, ¿Que persona invitaría a un asesino a su casa?, solo ella, de veras que estaba loca. Recordó su muerte y mil vidrios se clavaron en su corazón que poco a poco latía con menos fuerza. Una lágrima se deslizo por sus mejillas, producto del dolor que sentía por ver a su novio sin alma en su cuerpo

Cerca de ella, se encontraba un pequeño namekiano, el menor de todos, estaba observando a la peliazul desde hacia ya un buen rato, y sabia que no se encontraba para nada bien, por lo visto las lágrimas no eran buenas señales, según lo que le había dicho su amigo Gohan, poco convivió con los humanos, así que el no era un experto en los sentimientos, y mucho menos era el indicado para darle ánimos a la chica que estaba de perfil frente a el, no había notado su presencia solo veía al frente con una mirada perdida y triste, se acerco a ella y con buen gesto poso su mano en el hombro de Bulma, haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco, para luego brindarle la atencion con una sonrisa fingida

-¿Esta bien, señorita?- Se sintió algo tonto después de la pregunta, era obvio que no estaba bien, pero ya lanzo la bomba, así que no se iba a devolver, espero pacientemente la respuesta mientras la veía con ojos atentos y una leve sonrisa transmitiéndole confianza

-No es nada, solo estoy triste- Se explico la científica devolviéndole la sonrisa. Para su mala suerte, el namekiano no sabia que era la tristeza. Puso su cara de confusión, y le volvió a dirigir la palabra

-¿Tristeza?

-Pues veras- Dende no le pidió explicaciones, pero su cara de confusión y el brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos le exigían explicaciones- Cuando un familiar muere y sientes un dolor en tu pecho, eso es tristeza, cuando te sientes solo, cuando pasa algo que lamentable y algo se rompe dentro de ti eso es tristeza- Analizo lo que dijo, nunca fue buena dando explicaciones y menos a un extraterrestre que no sabia sobre los sentimientos, no podía creer que en un planeta como Namek, no existiera un sentimiento tan común y al mismo tiempo desagradable. _Vaya, cada día me sorprendo mas,_ pensó para si misma. Un momento ¿Sola?, no, ella no se siente sola, a pesar de que el amor de su vida, había fallecido, no se sintió sola, pensó que estaba mal sentirse... ¿Feliz?, si ese era el sentimiento, a pesar de que su novio estaba muerto. Su subconsciente le gritaba a todo pulmón que estaba mal lo que hacia, pero la diosa que lleva dentro le decía que no se preocupara, el estarna bien, además, tenia que recordar las veces que su novio le fue infiel, era una batalla entre el bien y el mal, y su Diosa estaba ganando la guerra. Frunció el ceño y soltó el volante para pasarse las manos por su cabello en señal de frustración, pero luego se arrepintió al sentir que la nave perdía la coordinación y se iba desviando, tomo rápidamente el volante y volteo un poco la cabeza, viendo el terror en los ojos de los namekianos y cruzándose con los ojos azabaches del príncipe, que por primera vez desde que se monto en su nave, abrió los ojos, solo se quedaba parado, alejado de todos y con los ojos cerrados apoyado en una esquina, _Vaya, si que es raro_ , pensó para retomar la vista en el camino

-O-O-O-O-O-

 _Maldita mujer rara_ , se dijo para sus adentros, luego de las fuertes oleadas que dio la nave, abrió los ojos para ver que sucedía, y sin querer se encontró con los ojos azules de ella que los miraban con curiosidad, se miraron por un segundo para luego cerrar los ojos, no quería repetir un encuentro con una persona tan desagradable y escandalosa como ella. No soportaba convivir con humanos, y mucho menos con ella, tuvo que aceptar su oferta debido a que no contaba con dinero para sobrevivir en ese planeta. No sabia cuanto podía soportar al lado de la terrícola, si se atrevía a molestarlo, acabaría con ella de un solo golpe. De empezó a imaginar la mejor manera de matar, la mas lenta y dolorosa. Masacre. Su mente no tenia lugar para otra cosa que no fuese dolor, sufrimiento y masacre, le gustaba sentir la sangre de sus enemigos deslizándose por sus manos, oler el miedo que les producía al acercarse, saborear la victoria al verlos muertos, escuchar sus huesos crujir debajo de el y reírse de sus patéticas suplicas, que no servían para nada, solo para aumentar su placer

Empezó a reírse como si no hubiera mañana, le causaba risa las caras de sus enemigos al ser aplastados por el, recibió la atencion de los namekianos que se encontraban en la nave, todos demostraban caras de espanto y miedo, no era fácil estar con el peor asesino de la galaxia, algunos se alejaron de el, demostrándoles el miedo que sentían en ese momento. Miedo. De repente, su mente viajo en el tiempo, recordándole el miedo que sentía al pararse en frente de Freezer, era mas que miedo, era rabia, furia, impotencia, todo junto. El gozaba golpeándolo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, y lo peor era que el no podía hacer nada para defenderse, el podía hacer con el lo que se antojara, y el no podía combatir contra el, le ganaba en poder, además tenia a los ejércitos mas poderosos, lo podría matar en un santiamén, así que mejor no arriesgarse. Recupero su semblante serio, dándole una mirada que botaba fuego por sus ojos a los namekianos, que al verlo, dirigieron su mirada a otro lado para salvar sus vidas

-O-O-O-O-O-

Ya habian pasado media hora desde que emprendieron el viaje hacia su casa, al parecer esto era eterno, dio un largo suspiro y volteo su azulada cabeza, vio que todos los namekianos observaban con pánico un punto fijo, todos alejados de la esquina, alzo un poco la cabeza debido a que un namekiano que estaba cerca le impedía ver el centro de atracción, pudo ver que era Vegeta, se encontraba en la misma postura que tenia la ultima vez que lo vio, tenia cosas a su alrededor que temblaban y algunas se rompían o flotaban alrededor de el. Estaba controlando su ki, o tenia una batalla imaginaria en su mente, según lo que había escuchado de sus amigos, todo estaba con una extrema calma, esto la alteraba un poco. Desde pequeña, estuvo acostumbrada a los ruidos, ya que sus padres la criaron en un ambiente ruidoso, ya sea por los robots que habitaban en su casa, por los ruidos que hacia su padre en el laboratorio o simplemente por los cánticos que hacia su madre en cualquier momento del día. Si que estaban locos, pero mas que todo su madre, no podía ver un chico guapo, porque se guindaba a el. Pensó en la reacción que tendría su madre al ver a Vegeta, soltó una pequeña carcajada, se volvería loca

Decidió calmar el ambiente tenso que se formo, y decidió hablar para romper el hielo

-Oigan chicos, seguro que se divertirán en mi casa, es muy, muy grande, es el castillo del planeta- Exagero abriendo sus brazos para dramatizar la descripción. Obtuvo la atencion de todos, menos de cierto príncipe que estaba con ellos, y no sabia porque, pero en el fondo se sintió molesta por ser ignorada por el. Frunció un poco su ceño y siguió con su charla- Hay un gran jardín con muchos animales de diversas razas, una gran piscina, todos entraran facilmente allí, mi padre se hará muy amigo de ustedes y les construirá lo que necesiten para que su estadía en la tierra sea la mas cómoda, mi madre les cocinara una diversidad de deliciosos platos y pasteles deliciosos que hacen agua la boca, además, conocerán muchas mujeres hermosas, pero no mas que yo- Dijo guñandoles un ojo, ninguno de los presentes sabia a que se refería la loca mujer que manejaba la nave, solo un extraterrestre sabia de lo que ella hablaba, a parte del saiyayin que estaba con ellos, otro namekiano entendió a todo lo que se refería Bulma, así que se acerco a ella, que se encontraba con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba ser ignorada y que la vieran como una loca, aunque lo fuera

-Bulma- Piccolo se acerco a ella para lograr bajarle los humos, haciendo que Bulma se sobresaltara un poco, no había notado la existencia de Piccolo, era un ser sigiloso. Nunca lo escucho hablar, al parecer tenia algo en común el con el príncipe- En namek no existen mujeres, además solo necesitamos agua para sobrevivir, así que no nos hace falta la comida

-¿Sin mujer ni comida?- Se pregunto, mas que todo para si misma, no podía creer como en ese planeta tan extraño no existían dos cosas indispensables, _wow, que infierno seria estar allí,_ pensó frunciendo aun mas el ceño, se volteo hacia piccolo con una gran pregunta que tenia que ser resuelta- ¿Como se reproducen entonces?, acaso son homosexuales- Obvio, esa no era la respuesta, aunque tenia mucha lógica, ¿Como se reproduciría un planeta con puros hombres?. Al decir esto, Piccolo abrió los ojos como platos y su cara se torno de un carmín, dándole la apariencia de un tomate, esto le hizo gracia a Bulma, pero omitió la carcajada para no parecer maleducada delante del ex-villano. Nunca había visto su raza desde ese punto de vista y jamas imagino que practicaran la homosexualidad, aunque tuviese mucho sentido la respuesta de Bulma, se molesto y se avergonzó un poco. Respiro hondo y se armo de paciencia para darle la respuesta correcta a la mujer que ahora se encontraba de perfil con una sonrisa burlona en su cara

-Bulma, en nuestro planeta existe un líder llamado el Gran Patriarca, el es el encargado de las esferas del dragón y la repoblación del planeta engendrando huevos que salen de su boca, de ahí nacen los namekianos que ahora están en esta nave- Se explico dejando sorprendida a Bulma, para luego señalar al gran patriarca- El, es el padre de todos los namekianos- Volteo su mirada y se encontró con un gigante ser color verde, al parecer estaba al borde de la muerte, y como si Piccolo, hubiese leído sus pensamientos, le respondio- Esta a punto de morir, así que te agradezco que aterrices lo mas suave y lento que puedas- Le roo en un tono frío y distante señalando el vidrio de enfrente. Estaban llegando, se podía contemplar una casa en forma de media esfera, la mas grande de la ciudad, si que era una mansión. Una sonrisa nostálgica adorno su rostro, estaba recordando a sus padres, ya los echaba de menos, a ellos y a sus locuras. Al fin dormiría en una cama normal sin preocupaciones de ser descubierta por Freezer o Vegeta, que irónico, invito a su casa a aquel hombre del que tanto huía, pero hubo algo, aparte de la alegría que existía en su corazón en ese momento, que la incito a invitarlo a su casa. Pudo ver en esos ojos la soledad, los ojos son las ventanas del alma, y su alma era la mas sola y cruel que había podido ver en toda su vida, se sintió mal al verlo tan solo, ella siempre había ayudado a las demás personas, y en ese momento, esas solitarias ventanas, le pedían a gritos su ayuda

-O-O-O-O-O-

Hizo lo que le pidió Piccolo y aterrizo la nave lo mas lento y suave que pudo, y aunque lo hizo de la manera mas sutil, los namekianos entraron de nuevo en pánico, siendo calmados por Piccolo. Abrió la puerta y los namekianos esperaron a que el príncipe se bajara primero, y así lo hizo, paso en frente de ellos con un aire de superioridad y media sonrisa de orgullo. Bulma, al mirar los actos del príncipe, se enfureció, en esta tierra no era nadie para controlar a los demás a su antojo, no podía ser así, así que intervino sin importar lo que le iba a suceder, salio corriendo a toda velocidad y tranco el paso del príncipe abriendo sus brazos y piernas formando una X con su cuerpo, haciendo que Vegeta frunciera aun mas el ceño

-Apartate de mi camino- Y la empujo sin cuidado alguno, haciendo que cayera al suelo y se golpeara la cabeza

-Primero, a mi me hablas bonito Vegeta, no tienes que tratar así a una dama tan delicada y bella como yo- Dijo tocándose la zona afectada por el golpe recibido, los Namekianos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como Bulma trataba a Vegeta, y se asustaron aun mas al ver que el moreno se daba la vuelta con la mirada hecha furia

-¿!Quien te crees tu que eres para hablarle así al príncipe de los saiyayins¡?- Grito, haciendo que todos los presentes se taparan los oídos, tenían un oído sensible y ese grito les afecto en demasía, así que se bajaron sin importarle la pelea, sabia que si se quedaban allí, sus oídos pagarían el precio de la pelea

-¿!Quien te crees tu que eres para gritarle a Bulma Brief!?, La mujer mas bella e inteligente de este planeta- Dijo levantando el mentón y poniendo sus manos en la cadera. Iba a seguir con sus gritos, pero para su desgracia, llego su madre corriendo dirigiéndose a ellos, interrumpiendo su pelea

-¡Bulma, querida!, ¿Quien es ese guapo que te acompaña?- Dijo con su habitual tono alegre, rodó los ojos y vio a su padre que agacho los hombros dándole a entender que su madre no cambiaría

-Hola mamá, también estoy feliz de verte, te extrañe mucho- Dijo lo mas sarcástica posible, esperando un abrazo de su madre, pero se enfureció al escuchar la respuesta de esta

-Querida, este hombre musculoso es mas guapo que tu saludo y tus caprichos, pequeña- Soltó mientras admiraba los músculos de Vegeta, que ya estaba harto de recibir las picaras miradas de la rubia y el parloteo de la peliazul, así que decidió irse de ese lugar tan extraño, definitivamente, en esa casa también estaban locos, ya sabia de donde salio la locura de la peliazul

-¡Oh, querido no seas tímido, regresa!- Exclamo la rubia, pero el sola la ignoro y siguió con su camino a un lugar apartado de los _bichos raros_ que vivian ahi

-¿Tímido? Pregunto Bulma mirándola con incredulidad- Mamá, es un asesino serial, no creo que sea nada tímido- Le dijo alzando los brazos con desespero, su madre estaba loca y no sabia como hacerla entender lo peligroso que era Vegeta

-Querida, deberías estar con ese guapo, no creo que...- Paro su charla para ponerse la mano en el mentón, como si estuviera pensando algo de suma importancia. Bulma y el señor Brief se miraron sorprendidos, pocas veces su madre demostraba ese gesto de preocupación, y cuando lo hacia, era de gran importancia

-¿Pasa algo, querida?- Esta vez intervino el señor Brief preocupado

-Oh- Dijo con tristeza- Olvide lo que tenia que preguntar- Dijo para luego recuperar su habitual estado de animo, haciendo que Bulma golpeara su frente, a veces odiaba que sus padres fueran tan despreocupados y relajados

-Querida, deberías dejar a Yamcha por ese hombre tan apuesto y guapo- Junto sus manos en su pecho y suspiro alegre- Si no lo haces, lo haré yo

-NO- Chillo la científica harta de que su madre no dejara de hablar de Vegeta- Para que sepas, Yamcha es mas apuesto que el- Y les dio la espalda molesta, dirigiéndose a los namekusein que se veían los unos a los otros sin saber si moverse o quedarse en el mismo lugar. Detrás de ella, iban sus padres para conocer a sus amigos

-¿Hija, quienes son tus amigos?- Hablo su padre dándole una zancada a su fiel cigarrillo

-Son namekusein, provienen del planeta Namek, en ese planeta llego el malvado de Freezer y quedo luchando con Goku, el planeta iba a explotar y por eso los invite a quedarse

-¡Oh no!- Exclamo la señora Brief llevándose las manos a sus mejillas y haciendo una perfecta O con sus labios- Bueno, cualquier amigo de mi hija sera bienvenido, sea _namekalosin_ o no

-Mamá, es namekusein- Su madre la miro fijamente y luego pego un chillido que hizo que los seres verdes se taparan nuevamente los oídos, al parecer, los gritos formaban parte de la naturaleza de esa familia

-!Querida ya lo recuerdo!

-¿Que cosa?-Pregunto con intriga su marido

-Lo que les tenia que preguntar

-¿Ah si?, ¿Que era?- Le pregunto esta vez su hija, interesada en lo que diría su madre

-¿Como se llama el joven apuesto que vino con ustedes?- Dijo haciendo que su hija cayera de espalda al estilo anime

-Vegeta, mamá

-Hasta su nombre suena fuerte y varonil- Un brillo salio de sus ojos y luego se dirigió a los namekusein- Queridos, ¿Quieren algo de comer?, se los preparare con gusto- Todos se miraron confundidos, pero fue Dende el que tomo la palabra y se dirigió con mirada gacha hacia la rubia

-Vera...- No termino de hablar, pues Bunny había abandonado el patio y se dirigió a la cocina ilusionada con alimentar a 100 hombresitos verdes, pero se iba a llevar una gran desilusión al ver que estos solo se alimentan de agua

-Papá, ¿Que te parece si le muestras la casa a los namekusein?

-Claro querida, empezare enseñándoles mis inventos- Le dedico una sonrisa sincera a su primogénita y guío a los namekusein haca su laboratorio, para presumir sobre sus inventos

Vio a su padre alejarse hacia el laboratorio y se dio media vuelta, se dirigió hacia su habitación para darse un baño, lo necesitaba, necesitaba relajarse, había sido un día muy estresante para todos, pero mas para ella, lleno la tina y derramo en ella un exquisito gel con aromo a flores y fresas, se sumergió en el y cerro sus ojos, pensó en su novio _Yamcha_ , ¿Como reaccionaria el al ver a su asesino viviendo bajo el mismo techo que su amada?, seguro que para nada bien. De repente, el estrés quito la paz de su corazón, no podía soportar que su novio peleara con Vegeta y muriera nuevamente, por su culpa

 _Vegeta_

Ese nombre retumbo en su cabeza como un eco, una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo

 _Despierta Bulma, no seas estúpida, el mato a tu novio, lo haría sin duda contigo._ Su subconsciente le advirtió, pero la diosa que lleva dentro, le susurraba al oído que se acercara mas a ese chico de mirada perdida, que luchaba contra sus fantasmas, aquel hombre guapo con ojos sin vida, que lo ayudara a entender el sentido de la vida y lo ayudara a amar

Ebrio los ojos y frunció el ceño, las voces de sus adentros la iba volviendo loca, si eso querían, lo estaban logrando, salio de la tina y se envolvió en una toalla, salio al balcón de su cuarto y respiro el aire natural, en sus ojos reflejaba el atardecer, miro un árbol que estaba ubicado a su lado, había una pareja de pajaritos cantando tiernamente, los dos juntos, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, todo le recordaba a su difunto novio, miro una vez mas hacia el sol que se despedía del día para darle paso a la noche, y sintió una fuerte brisa a su lado, giro su cabeza y vio al saiya posado en un árbol con una manzana en su mano, estaba contemplando el atardecer, lo observo un rato, el sintió la presencia de alguien observándolo y también giro su cuello, para encontrarse con los ojos zafiros, que se volvían mas brillantes con la puesta de sol, se volvieron a encontrar sus ojos, por un segundo el mundo se detuvo, pero ella corto el contacto visual adentrándose en su cuarto para vestirse

Sintió mil emociones al verlo, tenia que poner en orden su cabeza, cerebro y hormonas, ella amaba a Yamcha, o al menos de eso se trataba de convencer

O-O-O-O-O-

Concentro su ki y salio disparado con una manzana en su mano hacia la casa de los _bichos raros_ , sintió el diminuto ki de la científica en el balcón, soltó un soplido de fastidio, lo menos que quería en este momento era encontrarse con esa terrícola tan loca como su madre, y peor, tendría que convivir con ella bajo el mismo techo hasta la llegada de kakarotto

Paso rápidamente alrededor de ella y se sentó en las ramas de un árbol que se encontraba justamente a su lado, contemplaba el atardecer, le recordaba al cielo rojo de Vegitasei, el planeta azul tenia muchas cosas hermosas y algunas muy parecidas a las de su planeta natal. Sintió la presencia de unos ojos curiosos que lo miraban fijamente, sin poder evitarlo, giro su cabeza, encontrándose con los ojos azules de la terrícola. La miro por unos segundos fijamente sin parpadear, quería transmitirle miedo. Necesitaba saber que la intimidaba. Necesitaba saber que podría obedecer sus ordenes para evitar su muerte. Solo se encontró con unos ojos que al parecer estaban ¿Tristes?, no era la reacción que esperaba, quizá, sus ojos mentían. Decidió respirar fuertemente, para así oler su miedo, pero no, solo había rastros de tristeza. La terrícola se adentro nuevamente en su cuarto cortando la comunicación visual, no podía entender porque no podía sentir el miedo de ella, solo había depresión, el nunca había causado esa sensación en sus víctimas

Y entonces, lo recordó

Si, el no era el que causaba esa emoción en ella, era el patético humano de la cicatriz. Al parecer tenían un lazo especial que los unía, estaba triste por su muerte. Bufo, no podía creer que los terrícolas tuvieran sentimientos tan estúpidos, el nunca lloro la muerte de su padre, jamas conoció a su madre, no sabia de su hermano Tarble, tenia sexo por diversión, no necesitaba de esos estúpidos sentimientos, eso era para débiles, y el estaba muy lejos de ser uno de ellos

Se volvió a concentrar en el sol que se despedía dándole paso a un cielo oscuro, solo alumbrado por estrellas debido a la falta de su luna. Tan oscuro como su alma. Su estomago rugió, la manzana no le llenaba ni siquiera un cuarto de su estomago. Tendría que convivir nuevamente con los fastidiosos humanos. Ahora, les enseñaría quien manda en esta casa, les enseñaría su verdadero titulo, el es el Príncipe Vegeta. Dejo la manzana y se adentro con una media sonrisa hacia la cocina

-O-O-O-O-O-

Me miro en el espejo y frunzo el ceño. Maldita sea, la falta de sueño, estrés y depresión no me vinieron para nada bien. Peino mi desordenada melena y busco mi estuche de maquillaje, solo aplico un poco de polvo y algo de brillo. Busco en el armario y me pongo un vestido mas arriba de las rodillas floreado, me hecho otro vistazo en el espejo y esta vez sonrío. ¡Wow!, ahora si que estoy divina

Bajo hacia la cocina, y piso algo viscoso y suave, frunzo el ceño, miro hacia abajo y veo a una bandeja dorada, me apoyo en el barandal de la escalera y levanto mi pie, hago una mueca de asco al ver una especie de merengue ligado con el sucio de mi zapato. Alzo la vista buscando una toalla para limpiarme, pero solo me encuentro con una diversidad de comidas que desprenden un exquisito olor, ¿Acaso había una fiesta?, mi mente desecha esa idea al recordar que mi madre preparo la comida para lo namekianos. Frunzo aun mas el ceño cuando escucho unos sollozos provenientes de un rincón, me dirijo hacia allá y veo a mi madre llorando desconsoladamente con un pañuelo, imagine lo peor y me acerco corriendo

-¿Que sucede?, ¿Donde esta papá?-Pregunte desesperada, no quería escuchar la respuesta, aunque tenia que enfrentarme a ella

-Ay mi niña- Mi madre solo me abrazo y llore con ella apoyada en su hombro, ¿Quien fue?, ¿Porque?, no entendía porque le paso eso a el, aun no sabia nada, pero por lo visto mi madre me lo confirmo todo

-Lo se cariño, a mi también me deprimió saber que los _namekastos_ solo se alimentan de agua, ¿Ahora quien comerá estas delicias?- Preguntó señalando toda la cocina que se encontraba rodeada de bandejas con muchísima comida

-Mamá, ¿Porque lloras?- Pregunte pidiéndole toda la paciencia del mundo a Kami-sama

-¿Porque más hijita?, por la comida que se desperdiciara aquí

Inhalé fuertemente y tome asiento en la mesa mientras me servía un trozo de lasaña que olía exquisitamente bien mientras que mi madre miraba maravillada todos mis actos, dentro de dos días cumplía años, y ya sabía que regalarle, ella lo tenía todo, menos algo, que sé que le encantará

-O-O-O-O-O-

La cena en la casa de los Brief, transcurría normalmente, hasta que cierto huésped se acercó a la cocina

 _Estas terrícolas siempre con sus parloteos_

Se armó de paciencia y se convenció mentalmente de que no tenía que matar a la terrícola mayor. Entro, llamando la atención de las dos mujeres

-¡Oh!, Hola joven Vegeta- Dijo la mayor de las dos haciendo una reverencia, por lo que tenía entendido el era un príncipe de una raza muy poderosa y por lo que había visto por la televisión, a la realeza se le saludaba con reverencias

Vegeta solo la miro extrañada y se sentó en la mesa, enfrente de la terrícola menor sin responder el saludo, al parecer lo estaban esperando, le recordó a los sirvientes del castillo de Vejitasei, pero la comida que preparaban allí, no era digna de un príncipe

-¿Así que tu eres el príncipe de los Saiyayins?- Preguntó Bulma tratando de entablar una conversación, aunque sabía que el no le iba a responder, no iba a perder nada por intentarlo

-Así es, terrícola, y deberías estar muy honrada de tener al Príncipe de la raza mas poderosa del mundo, cenando en una insignificante casa como ésta- Dijo sin apartar la mirada de su comida

-Egocéntrico, príncipe de la nada- De lo último en un murmuro, pero fue suficiente para que llegara a los oídos de Vegeta

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hablarme así?, Humana insolente- Dijo gritando, haciendo que la furia de Bulma aumentara

-Estas en MI casa, príncipe de la nada- Dijo ahora la peliazul parándose de la mesa y golpeándola

-¡CALLATE!- Se paro de la mesa al igual que Bulma y pego un grito tan fuerte que hizo que algunos platos se rompieran

-OBLIGAME- Levanto el mentón y puso sus manos en la cadera, iba a seguir con su discusión, pero esta vez su madre intervino, para salvar las piezas restantes de su cocina

-Estas discusiones maritales me recuerdan a las de tu padre y yo ¡Que lindo es el amor!- Dijo juntando las manos en su pecho y suspirando

Vegeta y Bulma solo se sentaron nuevamente, lanzándose miradas de odio, y el mayor de ellos dos, unas que tras veces, decía palabras en su idioma natal

 _Vaya, al parecer si es el verdadero príncipe_ se dijo para sí misma mientras lo veía comer, portaba elegancia y educación, en cambio su amigo Goku, comía como si no hubiese mañana, una sonrisa nostálgica adorno su esperanzado rostro, pero cambio su cara a una de confusión

-No necesitamos más raquetas de tenias- Dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa leve y burlona en su rostro

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- Pregunto ella con una gran intriga

-Tu cara, parece una raqueta de tenis con esos agujeros rojos- Esto aumento la cólera de Bulma, que dejó de comer al instante que escucho lo que dijo el Príncipe

-¿Cómo se te ocurre?, maldito mono lunático- Dijo tratando de calmarse, era verdad lo de su cara, pero le molestaba que el príncipe lo utilice como medio de diversión. Inventaria un método de volver su cara como lo era antes, nadie se burlaría de Bulma Brief y mucho menos un presumido extraterrestre

El saiya, en cambio, solo una pequeña carcajada diabólica, que hizo que a Bulma se le erizaran los vellos

Se paró de la mesa, ya menos molesta, iba a abandonar la cocina para luego descansar hasta la semana próxima, estaba muy cansada y no tenía ánimos de seguir levanto de la mesa con el plato en sus manos, al pasar por el lado de Vegeta, se resbaló debido al desastre de merengue que tenia en su zapato, rompiendo el plato y cayendo encima de Vegeta. Él la miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Ella pudo ver en sus ojos la soledad, que la saludaba tímidamente, algo dentro de ella se conmovió, se imaginó a un pequeño niño de cabellos como una vela, siendo maltratado, asustado, con mucha hambre, en planetas desconocidos, poniendo su vida en peligro. Estas imágenes llegaron de repente, ahogó un gritito de desesperación, aquel hombre estaba herido, la vida había sido dura con él, de repente, unas ganas de tocarlo la apoderaron, alargó su mano hacia su cara, pero el en un rápido movimiento la detuvo

-Olvidalo- Dijo el con una voz gélida que le caló los huesos, la apartó de encima de el bruscamente y salió de la cocina para dirigirse a un lugar lejos de allí, su cuerpo necesitaba entrenar, tenía que superar a su mayor enemigo,y nada ni nadie detendría su entrenamiento

-O-O-O-O-O-

Terminó de arreglar la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación, pensó en los sucesos ocurridos, se lanzó en su cama y soltó un pesado suspiro, el cansancio se extendía por su cuerpo, sintió sus párpados pesados y fue cerrando lentamente los ojos hasta quedarse profundamente dormida

 _¿Dónde estaba?, nada en este lugar se le hacía familiar, era una especia de ¿Castillo?, Si, al parecer estaba en una habitación de un castillo, no sabía como llegó allí, pero lo que más le importaba en estos momentos era buscar la salida_

 _Abrió la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba, pero la cerró rápidamente al escuchar que se acercaban unos pasos. Asomó un ojo por un agujero que tenía la puerta, al parecer eran dos guardias del lugar, eran unos sujetos desagradables, de altura baja y piel espinosa, tenían unas lanzas en cada mano e iban hablando distraídamente, esperó a que pasaran por el lugar y salió sigilosamente, tratando encontrar una salida de aquel lugar tan escalofriante  
_

 _Observo detenidamente el castillo, tenia un color rojo violento en las paredes y en el piso, muy parecido a la sangre, habian unas antorchas dándole iluminación al lugar. Siguió caminando, y hubo algo que le llamo la atencion, al parecer era un cuadro familiar, era inmenso y ocupaba gran parte de la pared. Lo observo detenidamente, había un señor y una señora al parecer los reyes y un pequeño niño de unos 2 años con el cabello alborotado, tenia una cara asustada. Esa cara. Ella ya lo había visto, en algún lugar, pero en ese momento, no le llego la idea de quien podría ser_

 _Siguió su camino, y se topo con dos sujetos, uno alto y verde con cabello largo en una trenza, muy apuesto, y otro gordo y bajo, con púas que salían de su cuerpo, se quedo paralizada y su cuerpo no respondía a sus movimientos, pero al parecer ellos no la vieron, ya que pasaron a su lado y siguieron su camino_

 _-¿Que crees que le harán esta vez al principito mimado?- Dijo el sujeto mas alto, con unas carcajadas de burla_

 _¿Principito?_

 _-Ese mocoso, merece que el Gran Freezer le de su merecido- Dijo también riendo a carcajadas, no se pudo escuchar mas de la conversación, los dos fenómenos se perdieron en el camino, solo se escuchaban sus risas_

 _Siguió recorriendo el palacio, y entro en una habitación, se escuchaban unos gritos escalofriantes y unos terribles golpes, la puerta estaba medio abierta, así que pudo ver bien lo que estaba pasando. Se encontró con la escena mas terrible que pudo ver en su vida, era el mismo niño que vio en el cuadro familiar solo que al parecer mas crecido, estaba bajo un tipo de lagartija blanca, le propinaba fuertes golpes con un cuero largo que contaba con púas de hierro. Podía escuchar las quejas de crío, no le cabía en la cabeza tal maltrato, decidió ir a salvar al pequeño, así que salio corriendo hacia el. Maldijo a la lagartija a todo pulmón y lo golpeaba, pero era como un fantasma, nadie la veía y no podía hacer nada, cerro los ojos en modo de desesperación, al abrirlos solo vio oscuridad, solo escuchaba los gritos del niño, pero ella no podía hacer nada_

Se despertó con un terrible sudor y con sus manos temblando, ese niño era Vegeta. Trato de normalizar su respiración, vio el reloj que estaba a su lado _:_ 3:24. Todavía estaba temprano, le quedaba tiempo para dormir, aunque no sabia si podría recuperar nuevamente el sueño luego de la pesadilla que tuvo. Estiro su mano y agarro un vaso de agua que se encontraba en su mesa de descanso, algunas gotas frías cayeron en la cama debido a que su mano todavía temblaba. Trato de recuperar el sueño, pero le era imposible, solo podía pensar en su mal sueño y ya se le habian esfumado las ganas de dormir

Se levanto de su cama y salio al balcón, necesitaba poner su mente en orden y relajarse para conciliar el sueño, miro las estrellas, contemplando su belleza, recordando a su amor, los días pasaban cada vez mas lentos. Un sonido la puso alerta, era el de una rama rompiéndose, ladeo su cabeza y se encontró con el saiya, que, como toda alma conectada, fue a ver las estrellas, al igual que su futuro amor, porque aunque el no lo quisiera admitir, en el fondo de el, iba creciendo cierta atracción hacia la terrícola

Esta vez, el no se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, estaba contemplando fijamente las estrellas, se sabia todos sus nombres, tuvo muchas expediciones por la galaxia con diferente historias cada una, al igual que sus cicatrices, todas contaban con historias terribles, pero para su gusto, divertidas

Bulma, decidió ir a su cama, aunque no tenia nada de sueño, trataría de encontrarlo nuevamente,miro su reloj otra vez: 4:56. Vaya, paso mucho tiempo en el balcón, decidió bajar para darse un gusto de madrugada

Al bajar a la cocina, escucho un ruido en la nevera, haciendo que saltara del susto, _Tama, maldito gato_ , fue en lo primero que pensó, pero para su mala suerte, no se trataba de la mascota de su padre, si no de su huésped, intercambiaron unas miradas para luego sentarse en la mesa a devorar lo que se habian servido

Ninguno de los dos abrió la boca para hablar, solo se miraban y luego miraban para otro lado disimulando. Bulma, cansada del silencio, se dirigió a la nevera para luego irse a su cuarto, metió medio cuerpo en la nevera para buscar algo que beber, solo había un yogur, nunca el gusto el yogur, pero no podía hacer mas nada

Vegeta, la miraba fijamente, sonrojándose levemente cada vez que miraba hacia la nevera. Ella contaba con un pijama de short, y su trasero quedaba al aire cada vez que metía medio cuerpo a la nevera

 _Mujer vulgar_ se dijo para si mismo mientras la veía, ni el mismo príncipe de los saiyas, podía resistirse al buen cuerpo de Bulma

Bulma no era tonta, sabia que la estaba mirando, así que se volteo rápidamente, aguantando una carcajada al ver al príncipe disimulando, _Maldición, el estúpido ese es rápido_ se dijo con media sonrisa al verlo leyendo fingidamente la parte trasera de un cartón de jugo, pero ella era mas rápida e inteligente, así que no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya

-¿Desde cuando lees nuestro idioma?- Dijo con inocencia fingida

- _Mierda, es muy astuta-_ Tenia que pensar rápidamente en una buena excusa, pero nada le venia a la mente- Hmp, eso no te interesa- Dijo haciendo que Bulma se sonriera para si misma. La Diosa que llevaba dentro estaba dando unos saltitos con una sonrisa picara en su rostro, ningún hombre se podía aguantar a su figura

Necesitaba disimular la sonrisa, así que tomo un largo sorbo de yogur, escupiéndolo al instante en la cara de Vegeta, este la miro con cara de pocos amigos, y ella salio corriendo despavorida hacia su cuarto. _¿Que le pasa a esta loca?, de esta no se salva_ Hablo su subconsciente, y el, haciéndole caso, tomo rápidamente un pañuelo, se limpio la cara llena de yogur y corrió detrás de Bulma

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¿Ahora que pasara?_ Su parte buena no permitía que se relajara, abrió con una mano muy temblorosa la puerta, pensó que el juego ya había terminado, miro hacia atrás mientras entraba, asegurándose de que no la iba persiguiendo, algo se atravesó en su camino y la hiso caer de espalas hacia el suelo, pensó muy mal, el juego a penas comenzaba

 _Continuara:_

Bueno, aqui esta el primer capitulo de _Por fin,_ Les quiero decir que este es mi primer fanfic y no soy experta en esto, asi que se vale todo tipo de recomendaciones, me ayudara en un futuro para escribir, espero que le haya gustado y si encuentran un tipo de error, haganmelo saber por medio de los comentarios, Gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo _2_

-O-O-O-O-O-

La tensión aumentaba cada vez más, al igual que el miedo. El no le iba a hacer daño, no le convenía, necesitaba derrotar primero a Kakarotto para luego acabar con sus patéticos amigos, necesitaba aumentar de poder y sabia como hacerlo. De momento, se sintió satisfecho, podía oler su miedo, también podía verlo, sus ojos estaban horrorizados

Lentamente, se acerco a ella con mirada gélida y cara de pocos amigos, sus ojos ardían en fuego, parecía el mismo infierno, no sabia que le iba a hacer, estaba indefensa delante de el, no podía hacerle nada, podía acabar con ella con un solo dedo, solo le quedaba esperar el golpe o el ataque que le iba a propinar el moreno que estaba parado enfrente de ella

Pero esto nunca llego

Abrió los ojos temerosa, el ya no estaba en la habitación, se asomo por la puerta y lo vio caminando por el pasillo tranquilamente, ¿Porque no la había matado?, no le quiso dar mas vuelta al tema, así que retomo lo que iba a hacer: Dormir

Se lanzó nuevamente en la cama, pensando en los actos del principito, de repente, como bombillo encendido, llegó a su mente algo _, El solo quería intimidarla_ , pero no lo iba a lograr, no se dejaría asustar por un lunático, y menos para satisfacerlo, sabía que no le haría daño, así que le dejaría de temer y le enseñaría quien manda. Con una media sonrisa, apagó la luz y se dedicó a soñar

-O-O-O-O-O-

Salio con media sonrisa del cuarto de la humana _sabia que me temía._ Ahora que se daba cuenta, había algo que le faltaba en esa casa, el no tenia una habitación digna de príncipe, ¿Como se les ocurre?, se paso su estadía en la tierra durmiendo en un árbol, al lado de la habitación de la terrícola, no se podía dejar humillar de esa manera, iría a buscar a la terrícola mayor para informarle que elegiría una habitación decente. Cerro sus ojos y busco su ki, _Vaya, casi no lo puedo sentir, es tan débil,_ Camino y llego a una ventana ubicada en el pasillo, la salto y emprendió el vuelo hacia el jardín

La pudo divisar entre las lechugas, descendió causándole pánico a los namekianos. Al verlos, se horrorizo, abrió los ojos en demasía mientras fruncía el ceño, estaban vestidos con un tipo de armadura, otro llevaba una corona y una especie de peluca flotante, eso fue lo que más le llamó la atención, le recordaba a algo, pero no le venía a la mente el que, no le quiso prestar atención, al parecer se les contagió la locura de los terrícolas

 _Oh no_ , Se dijo cuando vio que la terrícola avanzaba con paso acelerado hacia el, traía en la mano unas hojas, lo abrazó, pero este la apartó con asco

-Tranquilo querido, no seas tímido- Dijo guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndose coquetamente

No le hiso caso a su gesto y puso su orden

-Escucha bien humana, porque no lo repetiré, elegiré una habitación, sea cual sea y NO QUIERO QUE NADIE INTERRUMPA MI ESPACIO PERSONAL- Le grito fuertemente a la señora Brief, que solo asintió despreocupada por estar tratando con un asesino

-Joven Vegeta, quiero que le eches un vistazo a este guión, te haré una obra para que te sientas como en casa- Dijo dándole una serie de hojas escritas en idioma terrícola ¿Guión?, Y como si la señora Brief estuviera leyendo su mene, respondio a su pregunta imaginaria

\- Será una obra en la que participaran los _namekallos_ , se llamara " _La vida de Vegeta_ "- Le comento como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. Vegeta solo la fulminó con la mirada, le echó un vistazo por última vez al guión y soltó un rayo de ki que pulverizo las hojas. La señora Brief ante este acto, solo aplaudió encantada

-¡Si!, eso irá para la obra- Dijo haciendo un gesto con sus dedos mientras hacía raros sonidos con la boca, imitando el de un rayo

 _Definitivamente esto es un manicomio._ Se encamino hacia arriba, el no iba a dormir en las habitaciones de huéspedes, el era un príncipe, e iba a elegir la mejor habitación de la casa

Recorrió el segundo piso y vio una habitación que le llamo la atencion, pero lamentablemente estaba enfrente de la terrícola, entró y la observó, al parecer estaba siendo ocupada, ¿Pero por quien?, abrió el armario, y vio una cantidad grande de camisas, zapatos y pantalones de hombre, frunció el ceño, no iba a usar la ropa terrícola, y menos si ya estaba usada

Agarro todo lo que había en el armario y lo amontonó en el suelo, lanzo un rayo de ki y la pulverizo toda, solo quedaba polvo y no soportaba ver su habitación ni con un gramo de sucio, así que la movió con el pie y la puso enfrente de la habitación de la terrícola, que ella se hiciera cargo de deshacerla

Escuchó los ronquidos de ella, _es escandalosa hasta cuando duerme_ , se devolvió a su habitación y se dirigió al baño, necesitaba darse una ducha

-O-O-O-O-O-

Alargó el brazo y calló la alarma que desde hacía cinco minutos se encontraba sonando

 _9:27_

No estaba tan tarde, le quedaba tiempo para el regalo de su madre... ¡Maldición!, el regalo de su madre, ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar?, se regañó a si misma y se levantó de su cama. Se dio una ducha y se puso un pantalón jean ajustado, camisa de lana negra y unas zapatillas, se miró en el espejo y se sintió feliz consigo misma, al parecer la crema facial que había echo le sirvió para algo

Salió de su alcoba y se sorprendió al escuchar la ducha del cuarto de su novio, ¿Acaso era un sueño?, ¿Yamcha seguía vivo?, Se emocionó con solo pensarlo, pero se quitó la idea de la cabeza. Entonces, ¿Quién estaba en la habitación de su pareja?

 _¿Qué es esto?_ Se agachó y vio una especie de polvo, maldijo internamente al Saiyayin, sabía que tenía algo que ver en esto

Iba a buscarlo y a reclamarle, pero primero tendría que resolver el enigma de la ducha. Entró al cuarto de su novio y sintió que la vista se le nublaba, las lágrimas hacían acto de presencia, pasó una mano por su cama, testigo de tantas noches que pasaron juntos, miró la puerta de su armario y se acercó para observar mejor la foto que había allí. La agarró y la estrechó en su pecho, mientras silenciosas lágrimas salían de sus ojos

Abrió el armario esperando encontrarse con su vestimenta, pero solo se veía la fina madera que componía su armario. Lo miró con los ojos confundidos, quizá la persona que se encontraba en la ducha tenía algo que ver en esto

Entró vuelta una fiera al baño de su novio, sin ni siquiera preguntar quién era, pero se arrepintió de su idea al ver al saiyayin tomando gustoso una ducha caliente

 _Este maldito, me las va a pagar_ Apretó sus manos hasta poner blancos sus nudillos y salió de la habitación de su pareja murmurando mil maldiciones y con la cara roja del cólera

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigió corriendo hacía el ático, donde se encontraba el calentador del agua. Posó una diabólica sonrisa en su rostro y quitó el enchufe, volviendo de repente el agua como un hielo

-O-O-O-O-O

Disfrutaba de la caliente ducha, necesitaba relajar mis tensos músculos, le gustaba darse duchas en agua fría, pero tenía preferencia por la caliente, así que aproveché la oferta de darme un relajo

Sentí el miserable ki de la insignificante humana, tan miserable como ella. Sonreí malignamente al recordar la reacción de ella esta madrugada. No quería seguir pensando en la loca de la humana, quería relajarse para luego empezar su rudo entrenamiento

Sumergió nuevamente su cabeza en la tina y abrió la regadera, al parecer se le había olvidado poner el corcho para que el agua no se le fuera, el agua demoró en salir, así que decidió volverse a acostar en la tina para esperar su vaporosa agua

Pero sucedió lo contrario. Abrió rápidamente los ojos y saltó de la tina al sentir la helada agua que rozaba su cuerpo. _Maldita, como te atreves_ , sabía que era culpa de ella, todo lo sucedido era culpa de ella

Miró con recelo la tina, y soltó un _Rayo Bang,_ Haciendo explotar la tina y que esta soltara una fuga de agua

-O-O-O-O-O-

Rió encantada con su maligno plan, pero su cara se puso pálida al escuchar una explosión en el segundo piso, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo a toda velocidad a ver que sucedió, de Vegeta se podían esperar miles de cosas, y no siempre buenas

-O-O-O-O-O

En el jardín, se encontraba la señora Brief, encantada con sus nuevos amigos

-Así no querido, es _Cumpleaños_ \- Dijo resaltando cada sílaba para que Dende entendiera correctamente la palabra

-Muy bien, desde el principio- Dijo mientras agarraba un palillo y simulaba dirigir una orquesta

Cera de allí, estaba el señor Brief, calmando a su gata Tama que se encontraba asustada debido a la explosión sucedida en el piso de arriba, al parecer su esposa era la única que no se daba cuenta, porque hasta los namekianos se alertaron al escuchar el escándalo

-Querida- Dijo dándole una zancada a su interminable cigarrillo, pero su esposa estaba muy distraída enseñándoles el canto del cumpleaños a los invitados. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella- Querida, ¿Escuchaste ese fuerte ruido?

-Por supuesto cielo, seguro era el irresistible joven Vegeta entrenando- Dijo mirando hacia el cielo con un brillo en sus ojos. El señor Brief solo negó con la cabeza, era imposible platicar con su esposa

-No te preocupes cariño. Seguro Bulmita ya tiene dominado a ese hombre, no hará daño- Dijo con inocencia a su marido, mientras volvía a su enseñanza

-O-O-O-O-O-

Miró atentamente la habitación, al parecer no había nadie, tampoco había rastro de daños, pero, ¿De donde vino esa explosión? Siguió temerosa hacia el baño. Contuvo un grito al ver que su temor se hacia realidad, vio que la bañera estaba en mil pedazos y que una fuga de agua adornaba el baño, mojándola a ella también

-Esto es el colmo- Gritó y salió echando chispas hacia su habitación

Contó hasta diez, luego hasta cien, después al millón y logró calmarse, se secó y salió de su casa. Sin darse cuenta de que cerca de la ventana, un saiya miraba divertido todo el acto. Le gustaba molestar a la científica, disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a los demás

Buscó en una de sus cápsulas el carro más rápido y lujoso que tenía, arrancó y se dirigió a casa de un amigo cercano que tenía, iba a resolver el regalo de su madre. Sonrío imaginando la cara que pondría su madre al ver su obsequio

Manejó por 15 minutos hasta llegar a una sencilla casa de madera situada en el bosque, tocó y esperó a que atendieran

-Bulma querida, ¿Como te encuentras?- Dijo una mujer de unos 50 años, pero bien arreglada

-Muy bien Yumi, ¿Se encuentra Aika?- Dijo casi sin mirarla, al parecer estaba apresurada

-Si, espera, ya lo llamo- La invitó a pasar y llamó a su esposo, que bajo casi al instante. Cuando vio a Bulma se alegró mucho y la saludo afectuosamente, le explicó sobre lo que quería para su madre y el asintió con una sonrisa, saliendo de la casa para dirigirse nuevamente a un local muy grande que se encontraba a unas cuantas casas de corporación cápsula. Aika, le enseñó el lugar por dentro y Bulma lo vio maravillada

-Oye Bulma, ya que quieres este lugar, te dejaré con Tara, ella sabrá decorarlo como tu gustes- Le presentó a una chica de elevada altura con de ojos verdes y cabello color café tenía alrededor de 30 años, a Bulma le cayó bien al instante y le explicó lo que quería hacer

-No hay problema Señora Brief, mañana estará todo listo a su gusto- Y le dio una sincera sonrisa a Bulma

-Oh no linda, la señora Brief es mi madre, a mi me puedes decir Bulma- Le mostró una sonrisa igual de sincera y se despidió de ella, al darse la vuelta, Tara la llamó con voz tímida

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- Le dijo ella inspirándole confianza

-Pues- Empezó bajando un poco la mirada- Quería preguntarle si necesitaba a una empleada en su empresa o en su casa- Dijo para luego añadir con ojos algo llorosos- Necesito un trabajo urgente, mi madre tiene cáncer y no tengo el dinero suficiente para las quimioterapias que necesita

Bulma se sintió mal al verla, en la casa tenía a los robots que la ayudaban en el aseo y comida, pero no estaba de más una que otra ayudita, así que le dio una sonrisa- Te contrataré en mi casa, además, le pagaremos a tu madre todo lo que necesite- Estaba haciendo lo que mas amaba, estaba ayudando a los demás. Además, ella tenía dinero suficiente para ayudarla. Vio que la chica irradiaba felicidad y la abrazó. Se despidió de ella y se dirigió a su casa

-O-O-O-O-O-

-¿Mamá que haces?- Dijo mientras era arrastrada por su madre hacia el jardín, sentándola en una silla al lado de su padre que al parecer estaba disfrutando de todo lo que pasaba

Su madre le advirtió que no se moviera, para luego agarrar un palillo y posicionarse enfrente de los namekianos que estaban en fila con una hoja en sus manos

Sintió una fulminante mirada a su lado, pensó que era Vegeta, pero no podía ser, no lo vio en el almuerzo y dudaba mucho de que viniera a su casa para ver tal ridiculez

Volteó y se encontró con Piccoro, que tenía una vena sobresaliente de la sien, así que aprovechó la oportunidad para hacerlo enojar, al parecer hoy estaba de buenas

-¡Hola Piccoro!, Al parecer te convertiste en un tomate- Dijo mientras señalaba acusativamente sus mejillas carmesí

Cerró fuertemente los ojos y se atrevió a enfrentarla- La loca de tu madre quiere que toque piano para su absurda canción- Y era verdad, estaba tan despistada que no se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado enfrente de un piano- ¿Desde cuando tocas?- Dijo con claro asombro en su voz, en su vida, jamás imaginó a el malvado Piccoro tocando piano. El no respondió solo frunció su nariz y la ignoró

Empezó una fastidiosa melodía, no le hacía gracia hacerse un año más vieja, pero al parecer a su madre sí

-Bulmita, hijita- Su madre la llamaba, no se dio cuenta de cuando terminó la fastidiosa canción, al parecer su cabeza giraba en torno a Yamcha. Se ruborizó al ver que sus pensamientos seguían otra dirección. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar todo pensamiento pervertido, y miró a su madre esperando

-Como sabes, mañana tu madre cumplirá años, y quiero que la despiertes llevando a los _Namekcantos_ a su habitación, será una sorpresa. Ah, y toma- Dijo estirándole unos gorros de fiesta- Que no entren sin ellos- Miró a su pequeña por última vez y siguió su camino hacia sus aprendices

 _¿Sorpresa?_ Estaba cada día más convencida de que su madre estaba loca. Pero ella era tan despistada que de seguro se le olvidaría y se sorprendería cuando los lleve

La señora Brief siempre se levantaba antes de las 05:00 AM, y sabía que alguien que se hospedaba en la casa, se despertaba antes que ella. Ella podía ser despistada, pero nunca tonta, ya había visto como se miraban los dos _tortolitos_ , se veían con odio de eso no había duda, pero del odio al amor solo hay un paso ¿No?

-O-O-O-O-O-

No sabía que estaba haciendo, el nunca fue inteligente y mucho menos sabía controlar una nave desconocida, en estos momentos necesitaba a su amiga la científica. La nave que encontró no le servía de mucho, estaba fuera de control

-No puede ser- Se dijo golpeando el teclado- Al parecer las coordenadas están fuera de control, la nave se dirige a un planeta desconocido, no coincide con el lugar al que necesito ir- Pocas veces en su vida se había visto a Goku mostrando seriedad, espero esto era un asunto delicado. Un sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos- Tengo que buscar una solución al problema. Pero primero comeré porque muero de hambre- Se rascó la nuca y puso su característica sonrisa

Mientras comía, pensó en Vegeta, ¿Que haría mientras esté en la tierra?, Se le quitó el apetito al instante, muy raro en el, se le revolvió el estómago y pensó en su amiga de cabellos azulados. Ella siempre trataba de ayudar a todos, y, Vegeta no era la excepción

-O-O-O-O-O-

Puso su reloj a las 04:00 AM, se iba de una vez a la cama a pesar de ser más temprano de las diez. Se recordó de lo que sucedió con la habitación de su novio, ¿Que hacía Vegeta ahí?, decidió ir a averiguar antes de dormir

Salió sigilosamente de la habitación y se asomó en la puerta de enfrente que estaba medio abierta, asomó un solo ojo, al parecer no había nadie, se iba a devolver a su habitación, pero lo iba a enfrentar mañana a primera hora

Unas manos frías y grandes se posaron bruscamente en su hombro, se sobresaltó y se puso pálida al escuchar su gélida voz

-No vuelvas a invadir mi espacio personal, maldita humana- La agarró fuertemente por los brazos obligándola a verlo a los ojos, pero ella no demostraba miedo, solo furia

-¿Quién te crees para estar en la habitación de mi novio?, ¡Maldito simio!- Lo golpeó como pudo por el pecho, pero el solo rió a carcajadas burlándose de ella

Ejerció presión sobre sus hombros nuevamente y la lanzó hacia la puerta de su cuarto, dejándola doblemente furiosa y herida. Se metió en su cama mientras maldecía a todo pulmón al príncipe, mientras su furia aumentaba al escuchar las carcajadas que al parecer las hacía a propósito para enfadarla

Decidió ignorarlo y se envolvió roja de la furia en sus sábanas para luego conciliar el sueño

-O-O-O-O-O-

Ella dormía plácidamente, de repente,un golpe justo a su lado se escuchó

 _Maldición,_ se levantó de repente, viendo a su lado una tenebrosa figura. Se frotó los ojos para poder ver bien la figura que dejaba de ser borrosa. De pie, delante de ella, estaba el con una mirada furiosa

Lo vio bien y pudo ver que no andaba con el pijama, solo con un bóxer. Prendió la lámpara que estaba a su lado para poder verlo mejor, no creía lo que sus ojos veían. Y así lo hizo, se quedó paralizada al verlo. Tenía el bóxer que ella hacía imaginario, podía ver bien su tonificado trasero, de repente sus ojos vagaron hacia su bulto, grade. Muy grande. Se ruborizó a verlo pero seguía sin quitar la mirada de _allí_

-¿Se te perdió algo?- Dijo Vegeta con una ceja alzada, quería molestarla. De repente, ella volvió en sí y apartó rápidamente la mirada de donde estaba y miró su cobija. Se hizo un silencio incómodo, recordó lo de la habitación y empezó con sus insultos

-¿Que haces en mi cuarto maldito imbécil?- Le pareció raro verlo en su habitación a estas horas

-Esa chatarra no dejaba de sonar- Dijo señalando molesto el reloj, que, estaba vuelto ruinas

Ella lo miró con la boca abierta y dirigió la mirada lentamente hacia el. Su mirada era diferente, estaba más furiosa que de costumbre, no iba a gritar, no quería despertar a sus padres, conociendo a su mamá se metería donde no le incumbe

 _Mamá_

De repente, buscó su teléfono y miró la hora, 04:15 AM

-¡Maldita sea!- Chilló parándose rápidamente de su cama para darse un rápido baño

 _Mujer loca_ se dijo el saiya mientras abandonaba la habitación

-Espera Vegeta- Gritó Bulma, enrollándose su bata de baño en su cuerpo, pero el siguió su camino sin hacerle caso

Se maldijo internamente y se vistió rápidamente con un short y camisa deportiva. Bajó corriendo hacia donde estaban los namekianos, calmándose al instante al verlos despiertos, ¿Es que no duermen?

-No- Le dijo Piccoro que se encontraba meditando cerca de allí, tenía que vigilar al desgraciado de Vegeta

Bulma no le hizo mucho caso y los ordenó en fila para ponerles los gorritos de fiesta, ellos no presentaban emoción alguna, no estaba tan loca como su madre. Se estaban acostumbrando a vivir con los terrícolas y por lo que han visto y escuchado las locuras y los gritos forman parte de su naturaleza

Entraron silenciosamente a la casa y se dirigieron a la habitación de la mamá de Bulma, gritando sorpresa al entrar. La mamá de Bulma solo los miró sorprendido y les agradeció la sorpresa para luego bajar a prepararle el desayuno a su futuro yerno

-O-O-O-O-O-

Salió de su casa sin que su madre se diera cuenta, no era necesario buscar algún carro o nave, debido a que el lugar al que iba se encontraba muy cerca de allí. Mientras caminaba, las personas la observaban sorprendidos, pocas veces se veía a Bulma Brief en las calles, a menos que no sea en el centro comercial. Los hombres la observaban y les decían unos que otros piropos. Estaba muy bella, como siempre, ese vestido resaltaba sus curvas

Llegó al lugar deseado y sonrió satisfecha al verlo tan elegantemente decorado, el tema submarino le dio un toque especial al restaurante de su madre, no veía el momento de sorprenderla. Siguió observando el lugar, estaba precioso, ella nunca se equivocaba, tenía gustos impecables

Saludó afectivamente a Tara y hablaron sobre la decoración, la chica tenía experiencia en eso, ya sabían como darle la sorpresa a su madre

Tara le presentó a todos los ayudantes en las cocinas, que estarían allí por si su madre necesitaba algo, aunque sabía perfectamente que ella no le iba a ceder su puesto de chef a otra persona, la cocina era su pasión, y necesitaba alguna distracción para ella, estaba cien por ciento segura de que su madre convertiría en un manicomio su casa y los sacaría a todos de juicio

-O-O-O-O-O-

-Bulmita, ¿A dónde me llevas?- Ya había llegado la hora de la sorpresa, su hija llevaba a su madre guiada de la mano, con una pañoleta en sus ojos para hacer más dramática la sorpresa

Le quitó la tela de sus ojos y todos gritaron un unisono sorpresa, haciendo que Bunny se quedara sorprendida. Los Namekianos observaron el lugar, muy bonito para su gusto, Vegeta solo los miraba con asco, no podía creer que estaba conviviendo con los dueños de un manicomio, se molestaba cada vez más consigo mismo al recordar lo fácil que fue convencerlo

-O-O-O-O-O-

 _No sabía cual era la causa de sus alborotos, tampoco le importaba, pero quería ponerle fin a cierto escándalo. Se arrepintió al instante, al escuchar la chillona voz de la terrícola mayor, así que desvió su camino y fue hacia el patio, un poco de diversión con las lechugas no le vendría mal_

 _-¡Yu-ju!, Vegeta querido- "Maldita sea", ¿Acaso jamás cerraría la boca?, Una fuerte jaqueca le vino a su cuerpo, esa terrícola tenía un irritable voz. Ni loco se devolvió hacia ella, sabía que si lo hacía la mandaría volando hacia la otra habitación. La idea le resultó tentadora pero no quería ni imaginar el escándalo de la humana de cabello azul_

 _-¡Querido!, Ven con nosotros a celebrar mi cumpleaños, todos iremos- Dijo guindándose encima del saiya, el solo la miró horrorizado y asqueado, agradeciendo por primera vez que interviniera la otra humana_

 _-¡Mamá!- Chilló Bulma al ver tal cosa- Bajate de encima de Vegeta- Dijo mientras agarraba sus brazos obligándola a bajarse con tristeza_

 _-Tranquila querida, no te quitaré a tu hombre- Le guiñó el ojo para luego volverse hacia Vegeta. Bulma se puso roja de la vergüenza y decidió abandonar la cocina_

 _-Anda querido, ven con nosotros, tienes que convivir, ahora somos como tu familia, además, no quieres herir mis sentimientos- Lo miró con cara de perrito, haciendo que el príncipe solo se irritara cada vez más, esas muecas no hacían efecto en el, es más, le parecía muy estúpido esa clase de caras que hacían los humanos. La señora Brief siguió con su charla, mientras una vena se sobresaltaba de l sien del príncipe_

 _-¡Ahh!- Expulsó toda su furia en un estruendoso grito, haciendo que la mamá de Bulma callara al instante- ¿Si voy a esa maldita celebración callara su repugnante boca?- Dijo con una calma increíble conteniendo las ganas de matarla, para luego recibir una perversa sonrisa de la señora Brief, era manipuladora. Si. Muy manipuladora_

-O-O-O-O-O-

Y aquí estaba el, parado en medio de gente estúpida en un lugar estúpido, al parecer las cosas de este planeta tenían gran parecido con sus dueños. Miró alrededor del lugar y le recordó al mar, le pareció asqueroso ver a aquellas algas cerca de las mesas de donde servirían la comida

Le recordaba a los verdes gusanos que habitaban en su planeta. Le dieron horribles ganas de vomitar de solo recordarlo, no les huía por miedo, si no por asco, no podía creer que existieran criaturas tan asquerosas y repugnantes

Como prueba estaba la científica y la loca de su madre, tenían mucho parecido con los gusanos, desde su punto de vista, no los toleraba, preferiría tener una charla y tomar un café con Freezer que convivir cerca de aquellas dos. Del viejo, no había mucho que decir, no era tan insoportable como las mujeres, de hecho, poco se sentía en esa casa, podía decir que era el más normal

No entendía a los terrícolas, eran seres muy extraños y lunáticos, quería exterminarlos cuanto antes, pero primero, tendría que acabar con el insecto de Kakarotto, de solo pensar en el, la furia y ganas de matar volvían a su cuerpo

Se volvería más fuerte y lo vencería y nada ni nadie impedirá su muerte y la destrucción de este maldito planeta

¡NADIE!, Ni siquiera la terrícola o sus amigos

 _CONTINUARA:_

Disculpad lo corto, trataré de hacerlos más largos

Besitos!, espero que les hay gustado, por favor haganmelo saber a través de los comentarios y hubo algo que no les pareció, decidlo, necesito sus opiniones

Bye, bye!


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 3_

-O-O-O-O-O-

Se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza provocado al alcohol ingerido en la fiesta, ¡Fue todo una locura!, no se acordaba de lo que sucedió, solo que perdió el control con algunos amigos de los miles que había invitado su madre

-¡Maldición!- Exclamó al perder el equilibrio mientras se levantaba de su cama. De pronto, un olor exquisito inundó su olfato, no era la comida de su madre, esta olía mejor. No podían ser los home-bots, nadie los habría programado, todos a esta hora estaban todos durmiendo. Se fue a su baño y se cepilló sus dientes rápidamente, pues, su boca se hacía agua al oler el divino olor que se desprendía de la cocina

Se arregló su desordenado cabello y bajó las escaleras rápidamente para ir a la cocina, y así encontrarse con la persona misteriosa que estaba en su cocina. Entró con una radiante sonrisa, desertó feliz sin razón, pero esa sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de ¿Enfado?, Quizá era eso, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, se pellizco las mejillas fuertemente, pero todo estaba igual. Era imposible, necesitaba sacarse los ojos y ponerlos enfrente de esa imagen para poder creer lo que sus ojos veían

-O-O-O-O-O-

Llegó de su duro entrenamiento en las montañas, necesitaba irse a entrenar a un lugar con mayor gravedad, a este paso le seria imposible derrotar al inepto de Kakarotto. Tenía pensado irse lejos de este estúpido planeta, quería robar la nave espacial de los Brief y llegar a cualquier planeta lejos de los locos que habitaban en esta casa, además, podía entrenar para aumentar su poder y quizás se encontraría con su peor rival, y así poder derrotarlo y vengarse por haberle quitado su venganza, no podía dejarlo ir con algo que era de el, algo que le pertenecía, cada vez que lo recordaba, una furia recorría su cuerpo, le entraban ganas de desquitarse con lo que sea que se cruzara en su camino. Recordó las últimas palabras de su padre, antes de ser entregado a Freezer

 _"Tú, hijo, eres el único Saiyayin que derrotara a Freezer, nos vengarás, a todos los que sufrimos bajos las órdenes de Freezer, por todos los Saiyayins que murieron bajo su poder, tú eres el legendario Súper Saiyayin, le darás honor a tu raza y derrotarás a esa lagartija, se que no me decepcionarás"_

Esta última frase retumbaba en su cabeza como un eco, Kakarotto le había robado su venganza derrotando a Freezer, trajo deshonor a su familia real dejándose humillar por un insignificante guerrero de clase baja, era algo vergonzoso dejarse ganar por un ser inferior a el

Se adentró en la casa de los terrícolas sin dejar de pensar en una manera de derrotar al inútil de la tercera clase. Su desarrollado olfato sintió el aroma de un buen desayuno preparándose, ¿Acaso era alguna de las terrícolas?, Desechó esa idea al instante, ese par había llegado inconsciente de tanto beber, solo el anciano estaba equilibrado, además, no podían ser aquellos humanos, el podía escuchar sus ronquidos desde lejos. Sintió un pequeño ki en la cocina, sin duda no era una persona perteneciente de es raza de locos

Bufó y entró a la cocina sin ganas, no quería tratar con lo que sea que estuviese detrás de esas paredes. Entró y la chica que estaba en la cocina, dejó de cocinar al instante para observar detenidamente al hombre que solo vestía con unos shorts desgastados, se deleitaba con cada milímetro que observaba de su cuerpo, el solo la miraba asqueado e incómodo, no le era común que las mujeres lo miraran con tanta libertad. Olió que algo se quemaba, era algo dentro de la sartén que tenía Tara, ella siguió mirándolo unos segundos más para luego dar una patada furiosa en el suelo al darse cuenta de que sus tortitas se estaban quemando

Tomó asiento esperando a ser atendido por la terrícola, que al parecer estaba igual de loca como las otras dos mujeres que vivían bajo su mismo techo. Luego de 20 minutos de espera, Tara, le sirvió un plato de tortitas con tocino y un zumo de naranja, el lo miró con cierto recelo, ¿Acaso las terrícolas contrataron a alguien para envenenarlo? ¡Que cobardes eran!, subió su mirada y se encontró con los alegres ojos de la terrícola que lo observaban con una sonrisa, el solo apartó la mirada de ella para dirigirse a su plato, ¿Cree que con eso se iba a llenar?, Que tonta era. Devoró su plato rápidamente bajo la mirada confundida de Tara, que apenas iba dirigir la primera cucharada de tocino a su boca, el solo le arrimó su plato para que lo llenara nuevamente. Ella se dirigió con la sartén para vaciarlo en su plato y se acercó peligrosamente a su cara, robándole un beso e introduciendo su lengua en su boca, le fue inevitable resistirse a besarlo

Para ese momento, iba entrando Bulma, topándose con la horrible imagen. Se sintió algo celosa y le dieron ganas de intervenir en ese momento, pero se tranquilizó al ver que el beso no duró más de dos segundos y que el príncipe apartó muy bruscamente a la mujer, haciendo que esta derramara una lágrima de dolor y de vergüenza al sentirse rechazada

Soltó un suspiro, e inexplicablemente se sintió aliviada, ¿Eran celos?, no podía ser eso, así que decidió no darle más vuelta al asunto y se sentó al frente de Vegeta para satisfacer su estómago. Vegeta solo observaba a la peli-azul, y Tara, al sentirse ignorada por el hombre tan sexy que habitaba en la cocina, decidió salir de allí, no sin antes echarle una mirada de odio a Bulma, esta respondió poniéndole los ojos en blanco y dando un soplido de fastidio

Agarró una bebida naranja que le había llamado la atención, miró el envase y frunció aún más su ceño, solo había letras terrícolas, quería saber que era lo que decía, así que le lanzó el envase sin cuidado a la terrícola, que esta solo se tapó con los brazos en señal de protección para evitar que la bebida arruinar su cara

-¡Maldito bruto!, Casi me golpeas- Dijo defendiéndose mientras agarraba el pote que se encontraba en el suelo

\- Te ordeno que me digas que dice- No se preocupó ni le prestó atención a lo que había dicho la humana, no le importaba lo que le pasara así que le dio igual y lo lanzó sin medir su fuerza

Ella suspiró resignada y molesta, pero sabía que no tenía caso pelear con un simio bruto, así que leyó lo que contenía el producto

- _"Gatorade, es una bebida isotónica usada para hidratar y recuperar energías agotadas durante el ejercicio..:"_

El la hizo callar con la mano, mientras observaba todo su cuerpo. Ella la miró confundida y algo incómoda por las miradas que le hacía el príncipe a su cuerpo, parecía que la estaba analizando, ella solo le mantuvo la mirada, sin apartársela en ningún momento, hasta que el parpadeó y ella, con un sonrisa triunfante, dio un aplauso infantilmente dejando a Vegeta confundido

-¿Te estás riendo de mí?, Humana insolente- Ella solo siguió con su sonrisa, para luego explicarle

-Te gané- Esto aumentó su confusión, a veces la humana decía cosas incomprensibles- Parpadeaste y perdiste- Se levantó y chistó por lo bajo, no le interesaba ganar en un juego tan infantil como este, se dirigió al bosque para buscar algo que cazar, no quería volver ir hacia allí

-O-O-O-O-O-

Lo estaba estudiando bien, para así poder entenderlo más a fondo, quería saber cual era la causa de su humor, sabía que era algo característico en su raza, pero no por eso debía ser un ingrato y tratarla de ese modo. Ella solo trataba de ser amable con el y ayudarlo, pero el muy cabeza dura era muy cerrado. Tomaba nota de cada uno de sus actos, y en el poco tiempo solo aprendió pocas cosas de el 1- No le gustaba que le interrumpieran en su espacio personal y 2- Cuando perdía o se sentía humillado, abandonaba el lugar sin razón alguna. En definitiva, no sabía nada de el, su misión sería hacerlo hablar sobre su vida, cada vez se interesaba mas en ese saiya y en su forma de ser, recordó algo que su madre le explicó una vez hacía y mucho tiempo, quizá esto pasaba con el. Sentía un inmenso deseo de conocerlo, y sabía quien era la persona correcta que la podría ayudar

-O-O-O-O-O-

 _Se encontraba con su pequeña hija de cabellos azulados tomando un helado en el parque. La pequeña curiosa se dirigió hacia un banco que estaba cerca de la plaza mientras su madre pagaba el helado, se sentó al lado de una señora de aspecto desgastado, que estaba sacando un cigarrillo cerca de ella sin importarle que estuviera al lado de una nena de 5 años_

 _Bulma, al oler el asqueroso olor y al ahogarse en el humo, le pidió amablemente a la señora que lo apagara_

 _-Disculpe señorita, ¿podría apagar eso?- Le dio una tierna sonrisa y la miró con ojos brillantes, siempre funcionaba cuando le pedía algo a sus padres_

 _\- Mocosa, si tanto te molesta, pues vete de aquí- Y le dio una gran zancada a su cigarro soplándolo en la cara de la pequeña, que la miró con cara rojo de la furia_

 _Bunny, al ver esto, se acercó corriendo hacia su hija mientras le agarraba la mano para evitar que llorara o le dijera algo indebido a la señora. Conocía perfectamente su carácter, pues era su hija, y sabía que con la poca edad que tenía, dejaba a más de un adulto con la boca cerrada al regañarlo_

 _\- ¡Mami!, ¿Viste como la bruja me sopló ese humo en la cara?- Dijo ella asqueada y molesta_

 _\- Si cariño, pero no le des importancia, quizá solo pasó por un mal momento, o tiene problemas. Algunas personas se desquitan con los demás por algo que les haya ocurrido, no siempre hay días color rosa- Dijo para luego darle una sincera sonrisa a su pequeña.  
_

 _-O-O-O-O-O-_

No entendió muy bien lo que su madre le decía, pero ahora que ya estaba más madura, pudo entender a la perfección a lo que se refería. Y era cierto, la vida de ella era la de una reina a pesar de que no lo era. Creció consentida y mimada, pedía algo y lo obtenía, hacia que las demás personas hicieran lo que ella quisiera. Pero él, a pesar de ser un príncipe, no tuvo comodidades dignas de ello, solo fue tratado como un guerrero y como una basura. Sintió pena por el, por lo mal que lo trataban. Le gustaba estar solo, pero la soledad no era buena compañía, pero el muy cabeza dura solo pensaba en destruir y matar, así jamás encontraría un amigo

Se fue a su laboratorio, siendo recibida por una voz robótica que le daba los buenos días y encendiendo todas las luces y artefactos del lugar. Se dirigió a una mesa repleta de pipetas (instrumento de laboratorio que se utiliza para medir o transvasar pequeñas cantidades de líquido), llenas de sangre, mientras una computadora hacía análisis de cada gota que se desprendía por un tubo

- _Error 345GS, no se puede procesar líquido infectado-_ Se molestó enormemente, su ayudante era nada más y nada menos que Goku, y tomarle la sangre con una aguja fue un proceso muy difícil debido a que el no se quedaba quieto y sus bruscos movimientos hicieron que la jeringa cayera al piso botando el poco de sangre agarrada, así que no tuvo opción y la agarró del suelo para así hacer sus experimentos de los saiyayins. ¿Ahora quien la ayudaría a completarlo?, su mirada se dirigió hacia una ventana que daba vista al patio y vio a Vegeta llegar con un jabalí en sus hombros, ya tenía a su ayudante. Sonrió y abandonó su laboratorio ingresando una clave en la puerta metálica para que _ciertas_ personas no husmeen

Salió corriendo y se sentó en la mesa esperando a Vegeta con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, necesitaba ser amable para conseguir lo que quería. Lo vio entrar y lo vio arrugar su nariz

\- Huele a algo muerto- Ocultaba una sonrisa de burla bajo su rostro, buscó por toda la casa con asco fingido hasta toparse con ella- Ah, claro, eres tu- Bulma solo siguió con su sonrisa mientras apretaba los puños bajo la mesa, pero esto no pasó desapercibido para Vegeta que la miró confundido, sinceramente no era la reacción que esperaba, la humana estaba muy rara

-Tan amable como siempre- Habló en un tono de voz amable, muy amable para su gusto, si quería un favor solo se lo tenía que pedir, aunque le iba a decir que no de todas formas, pero no necesitaba estar con estupideces para algo que no iba a hacer. No se rebajaría a ayudar a un estúpido humano de ninguna forma

\- Que te quede claro que no haré nada por ti- Se dirigió a la mesa lanzando el jabalí enfrente de Bulma

 _Maldita sea, ¿Cómo sabía que le iba a pedir algo?_ Se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensando en como convencerlo, Vegeta era igual de astuto que ella así que no iba a ser tan fácil engañarlo, así que decidió echarle en cara los favores que les hizo en Namek mientras pensaba en algún método para convencerlo

-Entonces, ¿Porqué nos ayudaste en Namek?- Lo miró con una ceja perfectamente alza y media sonrisa. El se volteo a verla con su ceño más fruncido que de costumbre. Era cierto, ¿ Porqué los ayudó en Namek?, Podía amenazarlos con matarlos si no les daba la esfera y así huir rápidamente mientras Freezer los buscaba, pero el muy estúpido solo los ayudó sin pensar antes

\- No seas idiota- Le dijo para darse la vuelta y abandonar la cocina. En vista de eso, Bulma, molesta de que su plan no funcione, salió corriendo detrás de el, se le había ocurrido una idea brillante, por dentro se estaba dando palmadas en la espalda y felicitándose

\- Vegeta, espera por favor- Corrió con todo lo que pudo hacia el, pero el moreno emprendió el vuelo dejándola sola y molesta

-O-O-O-O-O-

Se sentó en un árbol cerca de allí, viendo la hermosa naturaleza del lugar. El silencio reinaba en aquel lugar, solo se podían escuchar unos que otros pájaros cantándoles llenos de paz y tranquilidad. Le gustaría sentirse al igual que ellos, necesitaba paz, pero en esa casa era imposible estar tranquilos, no con las dos escandalosas terrícolas que estaban allí con el. Sus sombras más oscuras y su pasado lo tenían jodido, no pudo cerrar un ojo debido a las pesadillas que tenía con el lagarto afeminado de Freezer. Lo odiaba como nunca odió a nada, podía recordar claramente las veces que lo torturaba, todavía podía escuchar su maldita risa encima de el y las sonrisas burlonas de los rostros de sus acompañantes

Cerró los ojos para evitar todo estúpido pensamiento que acechaba su mente, no sabía que pasaba con este planeta, al parecer tenía algo que lo hacía recordar su oscuro pasado

 _Llegó con pánico al castillo en ruinas de Freezer, le tenía malas noticias a su emperador, sabía que este iba a ser su fin, lo que le prometió a su padre no se cumpliría, se sentía molesto consigo mismo, podía escuchar las risas por lo bajo de Zarbón y Dodoria y a su lado Nappa, que estaba igual de herido que el_

 _Su nariz sangraba sin parar, dejando un rastro de sangre que era pisado con desprecio por los soldados. Se detuvo un momento para descansar su rodilla, pero no demostró ni un ápice de dolor, su orgullo no le permitiría darle placer a los idiotas que iban detrás de el. Se incorporó rápidamente y cruzó el umbral de la puerta encontrándose con la desagradable vista del ser blanco con una copa de vino rojo en su mano, disfrutando al ver su dolor_

 _A su lado estaban látigos, cadenas y un número exagerado de armas de tortura. Sabía muy bien lo que le esperaba. Apretó sus puños y miró con recelo a la lagartija afeminada que se encontraba al frente de el, riendo como un maniático tomando la droga que tenía en su copa. Le dio un largo sorbo y lo llamó con su dedo índice. El sin perder la postura se acercó con firmeza  
_

 _\- Cuenta Vegeta- Su voz entonaba desprecio y malicia, haciendo que Zarbón y Dodoria dejaran las indirectas burlas al saiyayin que se encontraba enfrente de Freezer_

 _\- La misión no fue un éxito. Los malditos eran muy poderosos. Era ilógico que dos personas le ganen a un millón. Pero a pesar de eso matamos a unos cuantos insectos, más de la mitad- Su orgullo no debía ser herido tan fácilmente, no dejaría que Freezer se burlara de el tan relajadamente. Se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus ojos con una media sonrisa  
_

 _\- Entren- Dijo Freezer mientras le daba paso a dos sujetos de 5 metros que traían en sus manos látigos, fustas y mazos, su apariencia era desagradable y ni hablar del olor que desprendían. Tomaron a Vegeta que no se inmutó a moverse, solo esperaba. Se lo entregaron a Zarbón y a su compañero y o sujetaron fuertemente por los brazos_

 _Le quitaron su armadura y se dejó ver una cantidad de cicatrices y hematomas, sintió un golpe seco en la boca del estómago, tan fuerte que la sangre corría por sus dientes y salía de su boca, el solo sonreía aunque por dentro se moría. Una fusta golpeo su espalda dejándole una línea de sangre. Nappa solo observaba horrorizado, el era el próximo. Uno de los dos fenómenos guardias de Freezer se acercó con un gran palo de madera con clavos grandes que sobresalían a sus lados, lo pasó lentamente por el abdomen del príncipe, el solo apretaba la mandíbula y lo miraba desafiante. Lanzó una bola de energía al mazo haciendo que los clavos se calentaran y empezó su tortura, dándole innumerables golpes mientras Freezer observaba placenteramente_

 _No se quejaba, no se movía, solo arrugaba su nariz y gruñía cuando sentía los calientes y fuertes golpes que le daban. Duraron una eternidad goleándolo, ellos solo disfrutaban, el planeaba vengarse de Freezer y se imaginaba su muerte, eso le ayudaba a no presenciar dolor en su rostro, solo pensaba en la sangre que derramaría Freezer en sus manos y de vez en cuando la sonrisa de medio lado lo acompañaba, dejando ver sus dientes repletos de sangre_

Suspiró recordando todo aquello. Siempre lo acompañaban en todos lados, pero habían unos recuerdos que simplemente lo llenaban de placer. El no fue educado para ser alguien sensible con sentimientos. No. El fue educado ara matar al lagarto que destruyo su planeta, sabía perfectamente que no había sido un asteroide, el no era tonto, sabía claramente la causa de su extinción

Pero no le importó del todo, sentía odio y rencor hacia su padre por entregarlo a Freezer. Si hubiese puesto resistencia, en estos momentos estaría gobernando la galaxia y gobernado a Freezer, viéndolo y haciéndolo sufrir. Pero sucedió lo contrario, terminó en un planeta repleto de locos y mujeres escandalosas, esperando a su mayor enemigo, un guerrero de clase baja que lo superó a el, viendo como derrotaba a otro enemigo y se llevaba su victoria. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido, pero sin dejar de estar alerta y con su ceño fruncido como de costumbre

 _Era un lugar precioso, su cielo azul era el más hermoso cielo que había visto, el agua del mar limpia y purificada, el césped del suelo verde y frondoso, sus árboles frutales con frutas que se veían apetecibles ara cualquier ser, la tranquilidad reinaba en ese lugar, podía ver a los niños felices, ajeno a toda preocupación dirigiéndose tranquilamente a los parques_

 _Las parejas felices tomados de la mano paseando por la plaza. Eran seres algo raros, su piel color salmón, todos contaban con ojos negros muy profundos, altos, tan altos como los árboles que habitaban allí, cabello largo, muy largo. La imagen de este hermoso lugar convertido en un temible lugar con sangre en todos lados, le atraía ese pensamiento, que poco a poco se iría convirtiendo en realidad. Lanzó un rayo de ki en un árbol, cayendo lentamente llevándose la vida de varios niños que estaban en el parque y ahora estaban manchados de sangre debido a el fuerte impacto del árbol sobre sus débiles cuerpos, sus madres corrían desesperadas hacía el parque, llorando y gritando todo tipo de cosas. Sus orbes negros se dirigieron hacia el hombre que había matado a sus hijos, y salieron corriendo hacia donde estaba el para enfrentarlo, pero cada mujer que llegaba fue recibida por un fuerte golpe que bastó para matarlas_

 _Salió de ese charco de sangre y de cadáveres dirigiéndose al parque para deshacerse de lo más fácil primero: Los niños, y así lo hizo, todas las personas se dirigieron al parque viendo a sus retoños y le fue más fácil el trabajo de aniquilarlos. Después de varios minutos, salió volando seguida de su compañero Nappa para chequear que no quedara nadie vivo. Sintió un ki muy pequeño en una cueva de una montaña y se dirigió hacia allí, encontrándose con una pequeña de unos 5 años de vida. Se escondió atrás de una roca para poder observar lo que hacia_

 _\- Mami, despierta por favor, ya es tarde, vamos- Se posó debajo de su brazo sangrante mientras lloraba y a la llamaba en un intento fallido de despertar a su madre_

 _Vegeta solo observaba divertido a la chiquilla, salió de su escondite y se paró enfrente de la niña, que lo miró con ojos llenos de esperanza. Salió corriendo hacia Vegeta y se abrazó a su pierna_

 _-Ayuda, mi mami no despierta_

 _Vegeta sonrió de medio lado y cargó con asco a la niña, se la entregó a Nappa y el la cargó alejada de su cuerpo. Se dirigió hacia ella y estrujó su cara bajo la mirada temerosa de la pequeña, agarró su cuello y lo apretó, dejando a la pequeña sin aire. Soltó a la niña mientras ella tosía y lloraba sin saber que pasaba. Sobó su cuello y salió corriendo para escaparse, pero un rayo la alcanzó quitándole injustamente su vida, y lo último que vio antes de dejar de respirar fue la carcajada diabólica del hombre de pelo de flama_

Abrió los ojos llenos de oscuridad, más negros que antes, más oscuros, más perversos y crueles. Quería retomar esa vida, quería volver a reír sin control al ver a sus víctimas, quería irse cuanto antes de ese feo lugar, sin duda, necesitaba estar alejado de esta extraña gente

Voló hacia la casa en forma de media esfera y se dirigió sigilosamente hacia el jardín, mientras veía a la loca madre de la pelo azul cultivando con las lechugas. Pasó tranquilamente, sabía que estaban muy distraídos para notar su presencia, pero no se dio cuenta de que cerca de ahí se encontraba Piccoro meditando y observando cada movimiento que hacía el príncipe

-O-O-O-O-

-¿Será que le pregunto esto?- Le daba unas hojeadas a su libro mientras mordía el lápiz, estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de que alguien flotaba en su balcón y la miraba confundido, ¿Acaso estaba tan loca para hablar sola?- Pero si se molesta es capaz de... ¡AHH!- Calló de la cama al ver a Piccoro en su cuarto- ¿Es que no te enseñan a tocar?- La ignoro y tomo asiento a su lado con semblante serio, gesto que le pareció muy raro a la peli-azul

-Tenemos que hablar, terrícola

\- Primero, soy Bulma, Bul-ma- Dijo resaltando las sílabas de su nombre con exageración- ¿Necesitan algo?, ¿La loca de mi madre los agobia mucho?

\- Aparte de eso, creo que es más bien un problema contigo- Cerró los ojos y cruzó sus brazos, Bulma solo frunció su ceño y le hizo un gesto para que siguiera- No es mi problema, pero creo que te debes alejar del maniático de Vegeta, tarde o temprano estallará y se desquitara con la primera persona que este cerca de el... Y esa eres tu

Por un lado tenía mucha razón, sabía el carácter de el, aunque tuviesen pocos días conociéndose, era malvado, cruel y orgulloso, la mataría cuando quisiera y como quisiera, palideció de solo pensarlo. Por otro lado, su corazón le decía que se mantuviera cerca de el, quería ayudarlo, además, prefería cientos de veces que se desquitara con ella a que le hiciera algo a sus padres y a los namekianos, o peor, que saliera a destruir el mundo, tenía que arreglar ese _pequeño_ problema

-Tengo todo bajo control- Le dijo para calmarlo

-Todo queda en tus manos, no digas que no te advertí- Y antes de que pudiese decir una palabra, abandonó rápidamente la casa

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**


End file.
